


Untitled

by Sentimentay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: and they end up being famous?, idk what i thought when writing this shit, just soo making friends, my writing sucks, platonic, starts around the time he got his first role, uhh idk tbh this just couldnt leave my mind until i already wrote smth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentimentay/pseuds/Sentimentay
Summary: Kyungsoo's need for some alone-time leads him to a friendship with two people.





	Untitled

Of all the times. Why did he decided he wanted some alone-time at this moment?

With a hat, a scarve and his glasses on, he hoped he was disguised enough to not be recognized today. The cafe he usually visited was jam-packed and there was a big chance he could be recognized. But still, determined to at least hang around for a little bit at one of his favourite places, he looked around for a place to sit. Finally, after his eyes briefly went over the tables he saw a table at the back with only one person occupying it. After ordering his coffee he gathered up his courage and went over to the table.

The person, he realized, was a short-haired girl who seemed too concentrated to even notice him. 

_She's a foreigner?_ He thought to himself after he stood next to her and took a look at her.

He took a short breath and finally tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and took one of her earbuds out.

'Can I help you?'

He gave a small smile, 'Can I sit here?' He asked in accented English. Confused, the girl looked around only to realize that the cafe was busy. 'Oh yeah, sure. Let me move some of my stuff first.'

He gave her a small ‘thank you’ and sat down quickly. Placing his cup on the table, he opened his bag and took out his script.

_I should at least memorize my texts now that I have some time._

After he got himself seated he glanced at the girl. It seems like she was already concentrating on her books.

_I_ _wonder what she’s studying?_

Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked down at his script and started to read through it. They were both quiet now, concentrating on their own work. It went on like this for about 40 minutes until the girl let out a huff and threw her earphones on her books. Startled he glanced up at her with a curious gaze. She looked back at him, then looked at her books and then back at him and it seemed like a light bulb above her head turned on and she perked up. It was a funny sight. Looking back at her he realized she was talking to him.

'- for me, please.'

'Sorry, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you.' And he didn't realize he talked in Korean until he heard her clearly this time.

'I do not understand what is written here. Could you read this for me, please.' She slowly, but politely, asked, while pointing at a part of her book. He took a better look at her books now and realized they were all textbooks for learning Korean. He looked back at her and saw that she was staring at him with a hopeful gaze.

'Sure. What part do I have to read?' He asked. She gave him a small but bright smile, 'this part please.'                                                                                                And the next thing he knew, he just spent another hour at the cafe explaining the grammar and reading the characters to a stranger. That was, until he got a text message from one of his members, asking about his whereabouts and reminding him that he still has to come to practice. He looked at the time and realized that he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. He grabbed his script that he put aside and put it in his backpack. The girl in front of him tapped the table and he looked back at her. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, one of my mem- friends just reminded me of an.. appointment. So I have to go now.' He finally stood up and smiled at the girl , 'I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. Good luck with your studies.'

She smiled back, 'Thank you for your help. Have a nice day!'

He nodded and made his way out of the cafe. Walking back to the entertainment building, he thanked whatever deity out there that it was nearby, he thought about the fact that the girl didn't recognize her. Hell, It was more of a miracle he wasn't recognized by anyone today. That was, until he was at the back entrance of the building and he heard loud gasps. Those where quickly followed with multiple 'Kyungsoo Oppa!'s and a few screams. He smiled at his fans and greeted them. As he reminded his fans to stay warm and to go home, he could see the bodyguards finally approaching him out of the corner of his eyes. He thought about the girl he met at the cafe and as he walked through the entrance, which made him yell out a ‘study well!’. As the doors closed he still heard their loud 'yes'.

Walking towards the elevator he could hear the loud ping and saw the doors opening. He greeted the staff that walked out and got into the elevator pressing the floor number and close button immediately. He sighed and stretched out his arms.

_Practice was going to be hard._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just thought 'What if Kyungsoo has really close friends and they end up having no contact for a few years until one of them becomes an upcoming actor?' and then this was born. English isn't my first language so please be kind and tell me if I made typos. Always open to criticism!! my writing sucks dghf


End file.
